Los Protegidos
by Miki FuckYouBitch
Summary: Un grupo de personas se hacen pasar por una familia, con el objetivo de huir de una extraña organización, El Clan del Elefante, que les busca. El motivo no es otro que los poderes sobrenaturales de los miembros más jóvenes, que obtuvieron por culpa de una traidora de dicha organización. Aún a sí, Gakupo y Luka estarán dispuestos a luchar para evitar el secuestro de los menores.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Protegidos.**

(Versión Vocaloid)

**Vocaloid no es mío. **

En un hospital, trabajaba una joven de 17 años propietaria de un cabello largo y rosa, dueña de uno preciosos ojos azules y poseía una tez blanquecina, iguales a las de las muñecas de porcelana. Ella, trabajaba como enfermera en aquel hospital. Su vida era normal, tenía padres, trabajo, dinero y una casa con la que compartía con su novio, Gakupo Kamui, un joven de 18 años dueño de un cabello púrpura y de ojos de igual color. Pero, no sabía que sus vidas cambiarían después de conocer a unos niños muy especiales.

Era un tarde normal, mientras ella miraba papeles y más papeles pensando que jamás terminaría. Mientras seguí observando y pensando, se escuchó tres ambulancias llegar al hospital. Luka, se extraño, puesto que normalmente llegaba tan solo una ambulancia. Pero se sorprendió al ver como sus compañeros, sacaban dos camillas por ambulancia. Aquello llamó la atención tanto como a clientes, como a trabajadores. Cuando sacaron las camillas, se pudo ver como todas llevaban niños pequeños. Luka salió corriendo de su lugar llegando a la entrada.

-¿Qué a ocurrido?-preguntó preocupada mientras ayudaba a un chaval de cabellos y ojos rojos llevar la camilla.

-No lo sé.-contestó.-Tan solo nos avisaron de que unos niños del orfanato cayeron por las escaleras, pero no me lo creo. Los niños tiene heridas graves y creo que sufrieron maltrato.-Explicó mientras subían en un ascensor junto con el resto.

Pero el chico no iba por mal camino. Se contaba que en aquel orfanato, se maltrataba a los niños si no obedecían. Aquello se llegó a saber gracias a un pequeño niño que, por suerte, logró escapar de aquella jaula y ser adoptado. El niño presentaba moratones y arañazos, e incluso quemaduras. Al enterarse de lo que sucedía, se quería poner una denuncia, pero no lograron conseguir nada.

Llegaron a una enorme sala infantil donde se encontraba tres médicos. Inmediatamente, les examinaron. Los resultados no eran para nada buenos. Los pequeños tenían moratones por todo el cuerpo, en el brazo de las niñas, presentaban quemaduras de primer grado y en el torso de los niños, presentaban arañazos. Los médicos se quedaban boquiabiertos. Esto no era normal.

Al revisar los corazones, observaron que apenas latía lo suficiente. Rápidamente, les suministraron una bolsa de suero con sangre a cada uno. Temían por sus vidas.

Después de suministrarles e inyectarles lo que necesitaban, procedían a retirarse, dejandoles descansar, pero escucharon un susurro. Se acercaron rápidamente a una pequeña niña rubia. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Parecía tener una pesadilla. Los médicos se miraron confusos, pero más aun cuando, a su lado, un joven, exactamente igual que la rubia, solo que tenía los rasgos más masculinos, susurraba también en sueños. Luka no entendía lo que ocurría. Miró a los doctores confusa, pero ellos estaban igual que ella. Después de un tiempo, pasó todo y suspiraron aliviados, aunque seguían pensado por qué sucedió todo esto.

Luka llegó a casa más tarde de lo planeado. Todo aquello de los niños le comía la cabeza. Al entrar al salón, pudo ver a Gakupo sentado en el sofá observando la televisión. La chica estaba seguro de que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

-Ya estoy en casa.-avisó mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó mientras la veía acercarse.

-Mal, hoy han traído a 6 niños. Todos afectados por el maltrato de las monjas del orfanato.-explicó mientras se acomodaba.

-¿Otra vez? Creí que las tías esas no molestarían más después de matar al pequeño Taito.-le recordó. Y es que aquellas monjas, mataron a un pobre chico que trajo al orfanato a un perro. Las monjas le mataron a palizas y quemaduras. Aquel día todo el pueblo estuvo de luto, recordando al pobre niño.

-Lo sé, creo que no aprendieron la lección.

-Malditas monjas, creyendo que tiene derecho a maltratar a los pobre críos. Y saber que luego en la iglesia son unos santos.-maldijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombro de la joven.

-Pero, a pesar de ellos, siguen haciendo esa gamberrada. Por cierto, ¿tú sabes la historias que cuentan?.-preguntó con tono curioso en su voz.

-¿Qué historia?

-El de los hermanos incestuosos que cuentan.-le explicó mientras le miraba.

-Si, ¿no te la sabes?.-ante aquella pregunta la joven negó con la cabeza.-Pues bien, en el orfanato, vivían dos hermanos de 10 años. Ellos se querían mucho, más que un amor fraternal, a si que, a escondidas, vivieron un romance prohibido. Pero, al cabo de 2 meses, las monjas se enteraron, a si que, en el brazo del niños, por quemaduras, formaron la cruz de cristo, y en el brazo de la niña lo mismo, salvo que utilizaron una navaja.-a medida que explicaba, Luka no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Esto iba de mal en peor.

-¿Y po-por qué hicieron semejante salvajada?-preguntó. El joven de cabello púrpura, comenzó a pensar. La verdad, es que aquella pregunta costaba de responder.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Dicen que era porque las monjas no toleraban el incesto y menos aun que se practicara en su recinto.-contestó algo inseguro.-Y por castigo decidieron marcarles de por vida. Pero, los dos, sabiendo que les torturarían o separarían, decidieron suicidarse.-el joven mantenía la mirada en un punto del suelo. Aquello le dolía, pues conocía, personalmente, a los críos. Y al enterarse de la noticia, le dolió, y mucho.

-¿Gakupo, estas bien?-preguntó la muchacha mientras colocaba su fina mano, en el hombro de su novio.

-¿Eh? Si, estoy bien.-le contestó sonriendole falsamente. No podía permitir que su novia se pusiera triste por su culpa.

En la sala reinaba el silencio, y los dos ocupantes se ponían cada vez más tensos. A ninguno se le ocurría nada de que hablar, por lo que se ponían nerviosos.

-¿Mañana a qué hora entras?-rompió el hielo Gakupo.

-A las 7 de la mañana.-respondió.-¿Qué quieres cenar?-preguntó dulcemente mientras le miraba.

-A mi me da igual, con que venga de ti.-le respondió sonriendole. Luka se sonrojo levemente mientras miraba hacía otro lado.

-¿Quieres berenjena al horno con atún?-preguntó mientras le miraba lamerse los labios.

-Me encantaría.

-Genial, pues ayudame.

El joven no tuvo remedio y accedió. Después de cenar, subieron a la habitación que compartían ambos y directamente, se colocaron el pijama y se acostaron. Mañana sería un día largo para la joven.

**Hola! Volví con una nueva historia basa en ''Los Protegidos'' de Antena3. Bueno, en estas vacaciones no podré actualizar muy a menudo, puesto que ahora estoy en Suecia esperando a que me pase la varicela para después irme a Melilla y quedarme ahí hasta septiembre. La que me espera -.-. Pero intentaré subir el 3 capitulo de RomeoxCenicienta, y subir el 2 de este. **

**Espero que disfruteis y porfavor, no duden en mandarme un review con sus felicitaciones o criticas para mejorarla.**

**Hasta la proxima!: Rina L. **


	2. Chapter 2

.:Capítulo 2:.

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

En una mansión enorme, una mujer, de cabello rubio pálido y ojos azules, de unos 17 años, observaba con interés a 3 pequeños niños que se encontraban frente a ella. A su lado, una mujer mayor, de cabellos rubios como los mismo rayos de Sol y unos ojos azules claros de unos 20 años.

Uno de los menores era un niño, de unos 6 años, era de cabello verdoso y ojos de mismo color. Su mirada mostraba miedo y nerviosismo. Vestía una camisa a rayas verdes y negras, con unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas algo gastadas. Su nombre, Ryuto.

Otra era Yuki, una niña de 5 años, cabello negro y ojos marrones. Su mirada era fría, apenas mostraba expresión alguna. Vestía una camisa a rayas roja y negra, y unos pantalones negros junto con unas deportivas, mejor cuidadas que el de su compañero.

Y el último, era otro niño, de cabello y ojos amarillos. Su mirada mostraba curiosidad y sorpresa. Vestía con una camisa a rayas amarilla y negra, y unos pantalones negros junto con unas deportivas nuevas.

Aquellos niños vestían similar, pues era el uniforme que les habían entregado. Lily, la jefa y propietaria de la mansión, sonreía de lado.

-Bienvenidos niños, soy SeeU, y esta es mi mejor amiga, Lily, es un placer conoceros.- Se presentó la rubia menor.- A partir de ahora, esta será vuestra nuevas casa. Pero, quiero que antes, me mostréis vuestros poderes especiales.- Les dijo dulcemente. Ryuto se echó hacia atrás, con miedo.- Oh, tranquilo, no te aré nada.- Le intentó tranquilizar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente colocándose a su altura. Su mirada enfocó a Yuki, quien la miraba fríamente.- ¿Qué sabes hacer?

La menor se dio la vuelta y observó a la rubia mayor.

-¿Dónde puedo enseñaros mis poderes?- Preguntó de forma formal. SeeU y Lily se miraron con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Vayamos al jardín.- Menciono Lily agarrando la mano de la pequeña y abrió la puerta, no sin antes dirigirse a la rubia menor.- SeeU, quédate a cargo de Ryuto y Kikaito, volveremos enseguida.- Le ordenó mientras abandonaba la sala con la niña.

Lily y Yuki llegaron al enorme jardín. La hierba estaba húmeda, dando la impresión de que acababan de ser regadas. Delante de la puerta, había un camino hecho con piedras incrustadas en la tierra, dando un toque antiguo. En cada esquina, había árboles, del tamaño más o menos de un adulto, con unas hojas fuertes y resistentes.

-De acuerdo, enséñame lo que sabes.- Le propuso mientras se colocaba a su estatura.

-Necesito a un ser vivo.- Le pidió, dejando a la mayor sin habla.

-¿Un… ser vivo?- Volvió a preguntar. La menor asintió con la cabeza.- E-esta bien.- Se levantó, y comenzó a buscar cualquier bicho o animal pequeño. A los pocos minutos, encontró a una pequeña rata. Con algo de asco, logro atraparla entre sus manos.

-¿Te servirá?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la niña, con la rata aun en las manos.

-Claro.- Contestó. Se acercó a la mayor, colocó su mano derecha encima del animal. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. La rata, que antes intentaba escapar, se paró de golpe y cerró los ojos. Lily abrió los ojos asombrada, ¿acaso lo habrá matado?

-¿L-lo h-has m-matado?- Preguntó con sorpresa. Era algo increíble.

-Se podría decir que si. Le provoqué un paro cardíaco.- Explicó, como si hubiera estudiado aquello.

-¿Cómo…?- Preguntó extrañada. A sus 5 años, y sabía más que ella.

-Probé esto con mis padres. A partir de ahí, quise saber en qué ataqué para provocarles las muerte.- Volvió a explicar, dejando a la mayor impresionada.

-Vaya, nos sabía que supieras tanto.

-Gracias.- Lo tomó como un cumplido.

-Bueno mejor vayamos con los demás. Quisiera saber que poderes tiene los demás.- Le propuso mientras caminaba hacia la mansión.

-Claro.

Al llegar, Lily quedó boquiabierta. La mesa estaba poca abajo, papeles por los suelos y material de oficina por el suelo. La estantería estaba encima de la mesa. Apenas quedaban libro en aquél mueble. La silla cayó del techo, seguido por la lámpara. Los cuadros estaban mal colocados, y algunos estaban tirados por el suelo. Sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Como pillara al responsable de aquello, definitivamente lo mataría.

-¿¡Quién a sido!?- Preguntó mirando a SeeU, quién sujetaba a los dos niños por los brazos.

-¡H-han s-sido ellos d-dos!- Se excusó SeeU, soltando a los menores, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ay!- Se quejaron a la vez.

-¿¡Cómo que fueron ellos?!- Gritó acercándose a SeeU, seguida por Yuki, quien ayudaba a los dos niños a levantarse.

-Fácil, descubrí el poder de cada uno. Ryuto tiene el de velocidad y Kikaito es capaz de hacer tres clones de él mismo.- Le explicó con algo de nervios, señalando a los niños. Lily comenzó a calmarse. Al menos SeeU había descubierto sus poderes. Respiró profundamente y miró a los niños. Se acercó a ellos y les acarició la cabeza.

-Me alegro de que le hubierais enseñado lo que sabéis.- Agradeció.- Ahora, vais a quedaron a vivir aquí.- Indicó y los niños asintieron. Ninguna persona que ella autorizase, podía saber de ello. Podía encarcelarla, haciendo que sus planes fueran un fracaso.

-Señorita Lily, ¿vamos a estar solos?- Pregunto el peli verde. Llamando la atención a la mayor.

-No, cariño, no. No vais a estar solos. Estará SeeU y pronto muchos niños más.- Se puso a la altura del peli verde y le abrazó acariciándole la cabeza.- Y yo también, voy a estar aquí para lo que necesitéis. Y, si queréis podéis llamarme mamá.- Propuso, tocándole la nariz de Ryuto, sacándole una sonrisa. Los dos menores, abrazaron a su nueva mamá.

SeeU sonrió dulcemente. Lily la vio y le propuso juntarse al abrazo. Ella aceptó y se unió a su nueva familia.

* * *

-Luka, necesito que veas esto.- Akaito le lanzó unos papeles, grapados en una esquina. La joven los miró extrañados.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó extraña.

-Los resultados de las pruebas de los niños… son algo fuertes.- Anunció el pelirrojo.- Hay algunas fotos e informes de la policía. También algunas preguntas que les realizaron a las monjas.- Akaito explicó con un tono de tristeza. Realmente le afectaba.

Luka observó las fotos, tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda, asombrada y aterrorizada de las fotos. En una de esas fotos, se exponía la espalda de uno de los menores. La espalda se encontraba llena de marcas de latigazos. En aquellas marcas, se podía apreciar que fueron bañadas en agua caliente después de los latigazos, sabiendo que al menor había sufrido.

En otra fotografía, se mostraba el brazo de una de las menores. La extremidad, se encontraba llena de arañazos y quemaduras. Las quemaduras estaban realizadas con las ceras de las velas. Aquél líquido que quedaba tras apagar la vela.

Luka cerró las hojas, no querría ver más.

-Y no es solo eso, hay mucho más.- La joven miró a su compañero. ¿Había más? ¿Acaso no habían sufrido bastante?

**Ok, son las 23:20 de la noche. ._. No me puedo creer, que haya acabado esto en un día, Papa Noél me ha traido imaginación como regalo *O* (?) Ok, no xD. Realmente, no me gustó mucho, aunque, como me quitaran pronto el portátil, decidí subirlo .. Bueno, tengo mucho sueño, a si que dos cositas rápidas:**

**-Adoro vuestro reviews, y me alegro muchísimo de que me mandéis tanto *-*. Quisiera pediros, que si veis algo que esta mal, por favor no dudéis en decírmelo, aré lo posible para mejorarlo *OO*. **

**-Creo que necesito un Beta, pero aún necesito un tiempo para poder mejorar, si veo que no, lo pediré con seguridad *-***

**Ahora si, muchísima gracias de nuevo por los reviews, enserio, me vuelvo loca cada vez que veo uno *-*. Por favor, cualquier visto bueno o malo, háganmelo saber** **para mejorar cada vez más, GRACIAS de adelanto :3. **

**Se despide, Rin-chan 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

-Ya estoy en casa.- Anunció cierta joven peli-rosa tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Su rostro era triste, y sus ojeras señalaban que apenas había dormido algo. Dejó las llaves en el mueble derecho del recibidor, y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Bienvenida.- Le dijo su pareja con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Él sabía perfectamente que el tema de los niños le había afectado, y mucho, a la joven. Y es que Luka, presenció en su niñez como niños inocentes morían en guerras y como a algunos, les obligaban ha ser soldados. Aquello le había traumatizado, pero consiguió recuperarse. Aún a sí, se prometió a sí misma, que no dejaría morir a ningún niño. Por eso trabajaba en aquel hospital y ayudaba, sobretodo, a niños.- Y, ¿qué tal te fue?- Rompió el hielo. La muchacha, antes de contestar, bebió agua del vaso que se había servido y miró a su novio.

-Me enseñaron el informe que había realizado la policía tras haber investigado y preguntado a los testigos.- Contestó con pocas ganas mientras miraba al suelo y suspiraba.- Además, cada vez van empeorando. Sobretodo, dos niñas.- Explicó mientras cogía aire y lo soltaba poco después.

-¿Quiénes son?- Se atrevió a preguntar mientras no apartaba la vista de Luka.

-Las han identificado como Miku Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid. Las dos con 6 años.- Completó mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Gakupo abrazó a su chica mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de esta.

-Tranquila, mejorarán. Ya verás.- Le animó mientras sonría tristemente.

-Lo veo difícil.- Comenzó a llorar mientras correspondía al abrazo con fuerza. El joven acariciaba el largo cabello de Luka.- Además, son tan jóvenes. Tienen una vida por delante.- Dijo mientras seguía llorando. Tenía razón.

-Ya, calmate. Todo saldrá bien.- Le animó su compañero mientras se separa de ella y le levantaba la cara agarrándola suavemente del mentón. Ella se limpió los ojos y miró a su novio. Él le sonrió con dulzura mientras besaba su ojo derecho. Ella sonrió levemente y le besó la mejilla.- A sí me gusta, que sonrías princesa.- Le alagó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios que fue correspondido por ella.

* * *

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! -Una joven rubia corría desesperada la mansión en busca de su compañera. Sus manos agarraban a los pequeños niños que intentaban seguir su acelerado ritmo. Tras comprobar que en la casa no se encontraba a la dueña, salieron al jardín.- ¡Teto! -La joven nombrada se giró al escuchar su nombre. Era una chica de unos 28 años. Su cabello rojo estaba recogido por dos graciosas coletas en forma de taladros y tenía unos cautivadores ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Vestía con el uniforme para jardineros que les había regalado la dueña de la mansión: un mono azul y bajo esto, una camisa blanca con las mangas cortas - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! -Gritaba mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja con los niños detrás de ella- ¿Viste a Lily? -Preguntó mientras la pelirroja se ponía a la altura de los niños.

-Si.- La joven suspiró de alivio mientras observaba como la jardinera acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de los pequeños, y como ellos sonreían.- Pero, se ha ido. Ha dicho que se iba a recoger a más niños o algo a sí.- A la rubia se le formó un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho. Pero desapareció a los pocos segundos.

-¿Y sabes cuando volverá?- Preguntó mientras intentaba contener sus nervios. No puede creerse que su dueña abandonara la mansión ahora. ¡Justo ahora!

-No. No tengo ni idea.- Contestó la jardinera mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a podar los abetos que decoraban la verja que rodeaba la mansión.

La joven agradeció el pequeño dato que le había otorgado y se alejó de ahí mientras sacaba su móvil. Marcó el número de Lily y esperó a que lo cogiera.

-Tita SeeU, ¿dónde esta mamá? -Pregunto el pequeño Ryuto mientras estiraba levemente de la camisa de su ''tía''. Ella sonrió ante el dulce mote que los niños le habían puesto.

-La estoy llamando, tranquilo.- Se colocó a la altura del pequeño y le besó la frente. Él asintió y se sentó con sus dos compañeros, o como se solían llamar, hermanos.

-_¿Si?_- Una voz melodiosa contestó al aparato. Se notaba que estaba feliz.

-¿L-Lily?- Preguntó la joven, colocándose de pie, algo extraña. ¿Desde cuándo su dueña contestaba a sí a las llamadas? Ni ella misma recordaba la última vez que la escuchó tan feliz.

-_Si, SeeU querida, soy yo_.- Vale, aquello la extrañó aún más, ¿a qué vino aquél ''SeeU querida''? La joven, boquiabierta, intentó buscar algo por lo cual la rubia mayor estuviera tan contenta, pero no encontró nada.

-Eh, ¿por qué tan contenta?- Se atrevió ha preguntar sin salir de su asombro.

_-Veras, cariño, hemos encontrado a más niños._- La joven quedó estupefacta. ¿De dónde había sacado aquellos niños con esas habilidades tan especiales?- _Y aunque, son tan solo tres, nos vienen geniales. Sus poderes son muy potentes.- _Explicó.

-¿De dónde salieron?

-_Los encontramos en un orfanato. El único chico, Mikuo, nos enseñó que podía lanzar pequeños objetos y provocar que estos destruyan todo lo que tocan. Una de las niñas, en este caso Miki, te obliga ha decir la verdad con tan solo rozarte y otra que se llama Ia, es capaz de controlar a todos los insectos. Con estos niños conseguiré aumentar mi fuerza.- _Otra risa maléfica. SeeU sonrió. Aquellos niños eran poderosos, de eso no cabía duda.- _Por cierto SeeU, ¿cómo van mis niños?- _Preguntó.

-Van bien. Además ya se han adaptado a las normas.- Contestó mientras sonreía y contemplaba a los pequeños.

-_Genial, dentro de poco llegaré a casa. Ah, y diles a algunas sirvientas, que preparen tres habitaciones más.- _Ordenó antes de finalizar la llamada. Observó a los pequeños y se acercó a ellos. Después mandará a alguien de la mansión para preparar las habitaciones a los nuevos inquilinos.

-Bueno, niños, ¿jugamos?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yuuki. Los tres intercambiaron miradas y asintieron contentos. - De acuerdo, ¿y a qué?

-¡A las cartas!- Propuso el de cabellos amarillos.

-¡Eso es muy aburrido!- Exclamó la pequeña.- ¿Al ''corre corre que te pillo''?- Propuso esta vez Yuuki. A sus tres acompañantes no les pareció mala idea y accedieron.- Genial, SeeU, te toca. Tendrás que conseguir atraparnos.- La pequeña sacó la lengua y echó a correr junto con sus hermanos.

-¡No vale! ¡Ryuto puede correr mucho, Kikaito me puede engañar y tu me puedes matar!- Se quejó.

-¡No si yo quiero!- Rió la pequeña mientras su tía corría tras ellos sonriendo. No podía negar que les quería mucho.

* * *

-De-déjenme... so-socorro...- Una pequeña niña de cabellos verdes comenzaba a moverse y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuera. Su cara mostraba miedo y terror. Su mandíbula estaba apretada también con fuerza.- A-ayuda... ¡Socorro!- Abrió sus verdosos ojos de golpe. Su pecho subía con rapidez y su corazón iba a mil por hora. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba. Observó la mascara que tenía en la boca el cual le proporcionaba oxígeno, los cables que se encontraban en sus brazos y una máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón. Continuó su recorrido hasta que su mirada chocó con la camilla donde su mejor amiga, Miku, se encontraba recostada y en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. No recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí. De repente, Akaito entró a la habitación sin percatarse que uno de los menores había despertado. Tras observar las camas, chocó con la mirada de la peli-verde. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos y el pelirrojo cerraba y abría los ojos con rapidez incrédulo. ¡Uno de los niños había despertado! Sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña, sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y tecleó el número de Luka.

-_¿Qué ocurre Akaito?- _La voz de la peli-rosa sonaba algo preocupante.

-Verás, una de las niñas ha despertado, y creo que es Gumi.- Contestó. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que un grito hizo que el pelirrojo retirara el aparato de su oreja.

-¡_Dime que es verdad! ¡No, espera! ¡Lo quiero ver por mi misma, voy para allá!- _Exclamó entre gritos y risas. El joven rió y colgó tras escuchar un ''hasta luego'' de parte de su amiga. No la vio tan feliz desde que los niños llegaron al hospital.

-Di-disculpe...- La débil voz de la niña llamó la atención del chico que se acercó a ella.

-Espera.- Retiró la máscara del rostro de la menor con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedes respirar?- Le preguntó observando como Gumi cogía aire con algo de dificultad.

-Si. Es solo que me cuesta al no tener la máscara.- Respondió controlando algo mejor su respiración.- ¿Qué es lo que me pasó?- Preguntó ella observando con miedo y tristeza al joven. Él borró su sonrisa y se puso serio.

-Verás, llegaste hasta acá por culpa de las monjas de vuestro orfanato.- Explicó. La menor puso más atención.- Al principio ellas negaron que hubiera algún tipo de maltrato, pero, al seguir investigando y observar vuestras heridas, supimos que nos habían mentido.- Gumi observó sus manos llenas de heridas y marcas de latigazos. Recordó entonces todo lo que había pasado antes de ser trasladada al hospital. Las monjas les castigaron a base de golpes y trabajos duros por haber incumplido una de las normas más importantes: no desvelar sus _habilidades especiales_.- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el mayor preocupado al notar como la mirada de la pequeña se encontraba perdida.

-¿Eh? Si, tranquilo.- Sonrió calmando la preocupación de Akaito.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Gritó Luka emocionada entrando por la puerta. Tras observar a Akaito y a la menor hablar, volvió a dar un pequeño grito y correr hasta los dos.- ¡Madre mía, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Estas despierta!- Exclamó contenta deseando abrazarla. Pero no podía, ya que lastimaría a la menor.

-Luka, cálmate o te echarán.- Le informó Akaito sin dejar de sonreír.- Por cierto, ¿y Gakupo?- Preguntó. Y, como por arte de magia, el nombrado apareció por la puerta cansado y rojo.- ¿Qué te ha...?- Preo no logró terminar de formular la pregunta ya que el recién llegado señaló a su novia como culpable.

-No te imaginas... como... corre.- Dijo antes de desplomarse al suelo cansado. Akaito observó a su amigo tirado al suelo asintiendo con la cabeza incrédulo.

-Exagerado- Susurró Luka. Inclinando su cabeza, acercándose a la menor.- Hola, pequeña.- Saludó sin dejar de sonreír. La menor, algo sonrojada, saludó con un débil ''hola''.- ¿Y le hicisteis alguna prueba?- Preguntó la joven acariciando la cabeza de Gumi.

-Si, aunque los resultados los traerán mañana. Tiene mucho papeleo.- Explicó.- Aunque... necesitamos saber las edades y nombres del resto del grupo.- Añadió.

Luka observó a Gumi y al resto de sus compañeros.- Gumi, necesitamos tu ayuda. Debes decirnos el nombres y los años de tus amigos, ¿vale?- Le dijo dulcemente. La menor accedió.- Muy bien. Veamos, sabemos que una se llama Miku Hatsune. Gumi, ¿quién es?- Comenzó a preguntar. Gumi, con algo de dolor en su brazo, señaló a su compañera. Una niña de cabello verde turquesa sujetas en dos coletas que le llegaban a la cintura. Poco a poco, Luka comenzó a escribir los nombres y las edades en cada hoja de cada camilla.- Ya esta.- Sonrió satisfecha.

-Y, ¿ahora qué?- Preguntó Gakupo, que recién se había levantado del suelo, asustando al pobre pelirrojo, quien lanzó un chillido y cayó al suelo. Tras eso, Luka no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Ja-ja, me parto.- Rió sarcásticamente el joven levantándose del suelo. Se peinó el cabello con la mano y volvió a formular la pregunta de Gakupo.- Y como dijo antes Gakupo, ¿ahora qué?

La muchacha quedó en silencio, acariciando su barbilla. Observó de nuevo a la peli-verde. Tras darle vueltas ha un asunto en concreto, se sentó encima de la cama, a los pies de la menor. Su aspecto era serio.

-Gumi, ¿es cierto que dentro de ese recinto, hay niños con habilidades _especiales_?- Preguntó sin rodeos, observando fijamente a la menor. Ella, en cambio, tragó duro, y bajó sus cejas. Comenzó a temblar y desvió la mirada. La mayor siguió en la misma posición, sin mover ni un músculo. Sabía que hablaría.- Gumi...- Llamó. La nombrada se mordió el labio inferior.

-N-no lo pu-puedo decir...- Tartamudeó nerviosa, su voz fallaba, y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Luka suspiró, se aproximó a la menor y acarició su cabello.

-Escucha, pequeña. He investigado mucho en este tema, y me he enterado de que hay niños que son, ¿cómo decirlo?, ''mágicos''. ¿Vosotros sois uno de ellos?

-No quiero que nos lleven al circo... por favor... no quiero...- Susurró la menor, comenzando a llorar. Luka y sus dos compañeros se miraron apenados. No podían creer que aquellos menores tan inocentes pudiesen tener tan pesada cargar. Aún a sí, Luka no podía explicar como habían adoptado aquél extraño fenómeno. Abrazó a Gumi, intentando tranquilizarla. Gakupo y Akaito se unieron a aquél abrazo tranquilizando más a Gumi. Esta siguió llorando, correspondiendo débilmente al abrazo. Tenía mucho que contar.

**¡Ya! ¡Al fin! ¡4 días! Pero mereció la pena. *-* Aún a sí, he vuelto a notar mi falta de experiencia en cuanto expresarme en la narrativa. ;3; Pero prometo mejorar, o intentarlo. *3* ****Y ya saben, sus opiniones/insultos/bailes(?)/expresiones y vuestros unicornios(?), por favor haganmelo saber por uno de sus preciosos reviews. *-* Me hacen happy. *-* Y, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, pero no me dio tiempo a correguir. Dx**

**Se despide con un abrazo psicológico(?),**

**Miki-Chan~.**


End file.
